Every End Is A New Beginning
by VAMPtastic1901
Summary: Bella's a punk/rock/skater who lives in Medford, OR with her dad, Carlisle. But dad's getting married to a woman Esme in FORKS! and to make matters worse..she likes her soon-2-b step- brother! Follow bella through this hard time. and will the band surviv?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, so this is my new story 'Every End Is A New Beginning'. I haven't got anything planned really, im making it up as I go along. But I know how I want it to end. It is all human and BxE ;D please review!! Sorry for grammar mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

BPOV:

My name is Isabella (Bella) Swan. I'm 16 and a Junior in high school. I live in Medford, Oregon with my wonderful father, Carlisle Cullen. My mom and dad are divorced, which is why we have different last names. I have my mom, Renee Swan's last name.

I'm definatley not the popular cheerleader. I'm a punk/rock skater chick kinda girl. Put it this way, my favorite store is Hot Topic. I have a very unique hairstyle. (**A/N: Link on Profile! Along with a pic of bellas house and bedroom) **I'm very pale. I have my nose pierced, and my nails are always painted black. I suppose I have an okay life. I love my dad. He's a doctor. We're about as close as a father and daughter can get. Come to think of it, my life was actually perfect until the incident with my mom…

_*flashback*_

"_Where were you, Young Lady?!" My mom yelled as I walked into kitchen of our house. Mind you it was 4:30 AM. I had snuck out at around 10 to go to my friend, Jacob Black's party, which my mom prohibited me(or so she thought) from going to. _

"_Nowhere." I said innocently. _

"_Don't lie to me, Isabella. I know you went to that party at your friends house…" She said. The fact that she was very calm about this, scared me. My mom was known to throw temper tantrums in a fit of rage whenever she was disobeyed. _

"_Fine, you caught me. Yes, mom, I went to Jake's party last night."_

"_Why?" _

"_Because I wanted to?" I said, it came out as more of a question though._

"_Because you wanted to? Because you WANTED TO? ISABELLA-MARIE, I DON'T GIVE A DAMN IF YOU _WANTED _TO! I SPECIFICALLY TOLD YOU NOT TO GO TO THAT DAMN PARTY AND WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU WENT…" She continued screaming. Now I was scared. And to make matters even worse, my dad wasn't here to calm her down. He was still at work because he worked days/mornings. Usually from 3am till 5pm. _

_That was when things took a turn for the worst. Anything that was in her reach, was now being thrown through the air. It's target, ME. Instinctively, I raised my arms to cover my face. _

"_Mom! MOM, STOP IT! STOP!" I screamed, in a desperate attempt to stop the glass plates and cups from crashing against the wall and digging into my skin. _

"_MAYBE YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTAL AUTHORITIES. MAYBE YOU'LL LEARN FOR NEXT TIME!" she screamed. I didn't know what was happening (my arms were still covering my face) until it had already happened. The stinging pain of a knife slashing across my arms over and over again. The pain was becoming too much… my vision was started to fade, covered by black spots. I faintly saw my dad walk through the door, and stop Renee. I don't know what happened after that, because that's when everything went black, and deadly silent. I lost consciousness._

_*end flashback*_

I somehow ended up in the hospital, having a blood transfusion for I had lost so much. Stitches covering my arms, holding the hundreds of deep slashes together, healing them. Not to mention the smaller cuts, from the plates and cups shattering into my skin… I had made it out of the hospital physically stable and emotional. All the scars on my arms and head healed. Unfortunately though, the ones that hurt the most, the emotional ones, the ones on my heart, will never heal. And the memory will always haunt me.

"Bella. Bella. _Bel-la!_" I was pulled out of my thoughts.

"Sorry. What, Chris?" I asked my best friend, who I was on my cell phone with. **(Pic of Chris [and bellas other friends]on profile)**

"I _said,_ band practice is getting post-poned until tomorrow night. Courtney has to go to a family thing." He asked. Yes, I was in a band. I was lead singer and I wrote most of our songs. I also knew (and loved) piano and guitar. Chris and Courtney played guitar. Ryan played drums, and Miranda played keyboard/piano. **(Pics of all of them & their instruments on profile.)**

"Oh, ok. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Kay, bye Bells." I hung up my glass cell phone **(Link on profile!)** just as my name was being called.

"Bella!" The voice called.

"Yes, daddy?" I yelled to him.

"Come here please, would you?"

"Sure thing, daddy!" I yelled, jumping off my bed and heading downstairs to the kitchen where my dad was standing.

"What's up, Dad?" I questioned.

"We need to talk. Why don't you take a seat?" He said, pulling out a chair for me. I sat obediently. Was something wrong? I questioned my worry aloud.

"No. no. Nothings _wrong._" He said, stressing the word.

"Well, what is it, then?"

"I met someone." He said simply. I raised my eyebrow.

"A women."

"When?"

"About three months ago." He said sheepishly.

"And you're just now telling me?" I asked incredulously.

"Well, I wanted to wait until the right time."

"Okay, well you've got my attention. Tell me about her then, please."

"Her name is Esme Mason. She is beautiful. She has one son, and we are planning on getting married next year." He added the last part on fastly. My jaw dropped.

"Marrying her?! _Marrying_ her! Are you kidding me? Three months? That's it! Dad, I'm really glad you found somebody but this is ridiculous! You absolutely _cannot_ marry a women after knowing her for three goddamn months! Are you crazy? Insane? Have you lost you mind?!" I ranted. "What next? Are we going to move in with her? Huh? Are you going to drop that on me now too?" I asked.

"Uhm, uh, actually, uh…yes…but..uh she uh lives..in Forks, Washington." He stuttered.

"Forks?! Are you kidding me? Dad you can't do this to me! You can't just take me away from everything! My life is here! Doesn't that matter to you at all?" I asked with tears in my eyes. I normally didn't cry much, but this was overboard.

"Bella, I'm sorry. Please, _please_, just do this for me. Please." He pleaded. I hated this. But I wanted him to be happy.

"Fine. When?" I asked, sulking.

"Tomorrow, we leave around three."

"Well, I guess I should get packing then." I said as I uncrossed my arms and turned toward the stairs.

"There's some boxes in the upstairs closet. And Bella?" He asked hesitantly. I turned with tears falling over my cheeks, and looked at him expectantly. He came over and hugged me.

"Thank you. I know this is going to be hard, but no matter what, I'll be here the whole way." He said, then kissed my forehead.

"I love you, daddy." I said.

"I love you too, baby." I went upstairs and started to pack. And as I was packing, I was thinking.

I really, really didn't want to move. I wanted my dad to be happy, yes. But I didn't want to move. I wanted him to be happy. But I wasn't sure if I could handle another girl in his life. I had always been the only girl in his life, would this Esme lady take that away from me? Take my dad away from me? I was already losing everything else because of her, what would be next? Would I like her? Would she like me? And what about her son? Was he a jock? I shuddered at the thought. Would _he_ like me? Would we get along? These questions and more ran through my head. When I was done packing, I went to bed. But not until I cried until I had no more tears to shed.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: BPOV

_Forever! Your eyes will hold the memory! I saw my heart as it overtook m--!_

The ringing stopped. Why, you ask? I threw my cell phone at the wall across the room, and watched the back fall off and the battery fly out onto the floor. But of course, not before it made an earpeircingly loud metallic ring. I looked at the clock. 10:15 AM. Ugh. Who the hell in the right mind would call me at 10 o'clock in the goddamn morning?!

"Bella, what was that?" My dad called up to me.

"Nothing, dad. Don't worry about it." I called back in an annoyed tone. Not at my dad of course, I was annoyed that I got woken up. I didn't have to be able to see him to know that he was slowly shaking his head back and forth, with a smile on his face, in amusement. I rolled my eyes, but smiled a little, too.

My stomach growled, so I got up to head downstairs to get some breakfast.

"Morning Dad—" I cut short after I looked up and saw two people other than my dad standing in the middle of the kitchen. One was a lady, with brown hair, who was exceptionally pretty. She smiled warmly at me. The next was a boy. He was a gorgeous Greek god, with messy bronze hair and sparkling green eyes. "dy." I finished slowly, my eyes going wide. Here were two beautiful strangers in my kitchen, and I was standing here, in my black and green Invader Zim pajamas, and my hair up in a messy bun, acting like a complete idiot.

"Bella, this is Esme. And this is her son, Edward. I thought you might like to meet them since we are leaving to move into their house this afternoon." Dad introduced them, while I was still frozen with shock.

"Maybe a little warning next time, Dad?" I replied icily.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "It's nice to meet you both." I said, losing my icy tone to be polite to the gorgeous strangers. I smiled at them and shook both their hands. I felt an electric shock go threw me when mine and Edwards skin met, but I shook it off.

"It's our pleasure, Bella." Esme said, smiling warmly. She seemed nice, but that didn't change the fact that I didn't want to move away from everything that I've made for myself here.

**AN: Was it good or bad? Next chapters are being WRITTEN not typed yet as we speak. Im in school right now lol REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay! Here's chapter three, and as a treat to all of you, it's……dun dun dun… EDWARDS POV! Enjoy and review!**

Chapter 3: EPOV

"Edward, do you remember me telling you about that nice man I met? The doctor?" My mom, Esme, asked as she came and sat next to me on the couch of our hotel suite. We were currently in Medford, Oregon because Mom had a big project to do here. She was an interior designer. We had been here for about 4 months now. Why so long? One might ask.

Well, she wasn't decorating the inside of a home, no. She was decorating the inside of a huge 30-story office building that was just recently built, and had asked me if I would like to come with her. Not wanting her to be alone in a hotel for so long, I agreed. Three months ago she met doctor Carlisle Cullen.

"Yes, I remember. Why?" I asked nicely.

"Well, honey, Carlisle proposed to me." She paused. Proposal? After only three months? I raised one eyebrow. "And I said yes." She eyed me warily, judging my reaction. My mouth dropped and my eyes grew wide. I worked quickly to compose my expression from the shock.

"Mom, are you sure about this? You've known this man only about three months!"I said incredulously, but also secretly concerned for her sanity. This didn't seem like something my mom would do, ever.

"Yes, I am sure. Sweetie, I know this is going to sound ridiculous, but…I love this man, as crazy as it seems. I really do." She assured, smiling gently at me, silently begging me with her eyes to understand. I sighed.

"Does he make you happy?" I asked. After all, that's what really mattered I guess.

"Yes." She said surely.

"Does he treat you good?" That was important, too, of course.

"Yes, of course! A perfect gentleman, just like I raised _you_ to be." She informed.

"Well then I guess I have no reason to disapprove, now do I?" I said, smiling at her.

"Oh, thank you so much Edward! It means so much that we aren't going to be torn apart over this. I was so worried." She said, hugging me tightly.

"Me, too, Mom. But, ugh, are we going to be _moving_ here, now, then?" I asked. It would be terrible to move. I had never had many friends, but I don't think I could survive without the friends that I have now, in Forks. They were my best friends. 'They 'consisted of Alice McCarty, her boyfriend Jasper Hale, his twin sister Rosalie Hale, and her boyfriend who is also Alice's brother, Emmett McCarty.

"Well, actually, _they're_ going to be moving in with _us_." She said, watching me cautiously. That, I was okay with. I'd still have my friends. I sighed with relief. Wait a second…

"_They_?" I asked confused. I raised one eyebrow.

"Yes, they. He has a daughter." She informed me. That was… cool, I guess. I at least hoped, with great effort, that she wouldn't be a fake plastic Barbie doll like Jessica, Tanya, and Lauren. I mentally shuddered. That would be awful. I needed to see if she was so I could mentally prepare myself.

"Oh. Tell me about her?" I asked. Fingers crossed…

"I haven't met her yet, myself. But Carlisle has told me so much about her. He really loves her. She's 16 and her name is Bella. She's in a rock band, and according to Carlisle she's not preppy, so don't worry about living with a Lauren-clone." She smiled knowingly. I laughed.

"Good. When are they moving in?" I questioned.

"Well, I finished that project I was working on so we are free to leave whenever."

"That doesn't answer my question, Mom." I reminded her, smiling.

"Right. Well, he hasn't exactly told Bella anything yet, but he's going to tell her tonight, and they'll start packing today, and finish tomorrow. We leave around 3 in the afternoon tomorrow."

"Are you sure they'll have enough time to pack? We don't want them to rush." I voiced my concerns aloud.

"Carlisle assured me it would be perfectly fine. Although, he does predict that Bella will have a fit hen he tells her." She said sadly

"It's only reasonable. Her dads getting married after seeing a women for three months that she's heard nothing about, finds out she's moving in with them miles from home the day before she leaves, and has to leave all her friends behind. It's a lot to take in. And she might not be used to another women being with her dad, maybe she's used to being his only girl. You never know, Mom. Just give her time and don't worry, I'm sure she'll come around. She's probably a nice girl from the way you say Carlisle talks about her." I assured her. I felt kind of bad for this girl, though. I know I would be pretty upset if I were here. I made a silent promise to myself that, as long as she wasn't like Lauren, I would seek to make sure that she was happy in Forks. If it were the other way around, I'd want someone to try to make me happy, too.

"I guess you're right, hon. Thank you. And thank you for being so understanding. I love you." She said, before hugging me and kissing my forehead.

"No worries, Mom. I love you, too."

"Now, why don't you pack your stuff up and get to bed. We've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow, and we check out at 9:00 AM." She smiled.

"Alright, Mom. Sounds good. I'll set my alarm. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Edward." She smiled. I got up and went to my room. I packed away all of my stuff, and put on my pajamas. I went to bed, completely clueless as to what was to come.

**Was it good? I've got the next chapter written (also in EPOV) and it'll be up sometime tomorrow or Sunday, but only if you REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!**

**Thank you, and thanks to everyone who reviewed and favorite and alerted me last chapter! =D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter. It's EDWARDS POV again!!!! A treat to my reviewers! xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

Chapter 4: EPOV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I turned it off and got up to take a shower. I threw on my black AC/DC t-shirt from Hot Topic with a pair of blue jeans and my black converse.

Suddenly Claire de Lune started playing. I went and got my phone off my dresser and flipped it open.

_1 new text message_ it read. I clicked view now.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Hey, what's up?_

I figured I had better tell her about Carlisle and Bella now or she'll have my head later.

_To: Alice_

_From: Edward_

_Nothing much, just about to go meet my new step-dad and step-sister. Nothing out of the ordinary. _

I kept it casual. Almost immediately my phone buzzed with her response.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_WHAT?! PLEASE TELL ME YOU'RE JOKING! WHEN? WHO? TELL ME! xD_

I laughed. Alice will be Alice.

_To: Alice_

_From: Edward_

_My mom met this doctor, Carlisle Cullen and has been seeing him since we about got here. They are going to get married and he and his daughter are leaving with us today. They're going to be living with us in Forks._

_~*~*~*~*~*~*_

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_What's his daughter like? Is she pretty? Ooooh, I'll have a new best friend! xD_

I rolled my eyes. I hadn't even met this girl yet and I already felt sympathy for her.

_To: Alice_

_From: Edward_

_I don't know. I haven't met either of them yet. All I know is her name is Bella and she's 16. So she's younger than all of us._

She really wasn't that much younger. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett were 18, and me and Alice were 17.

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Ah, okay. So, when are you meeting them, then?_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_To: Alice _

_From: Edward_

_Today._

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_To: Edward_

_From: Alice_

_Okay, text me and let me know if she's cool xD_

_~*~*~*~*~*_

_To: Alice_

_From: Edward_

_Alright. I'll talk to you later, bye._

Well, that went rather well. She didn't freak out as much as I thought she would. As I put my phone back into my pocket, my mom knocked on my door.

"Are you ready, hon?" She asked, smiling lovingly at me.

"Yes, Mom. Let's go." I grabbed my bags and walked down to the lobby. We checked out and go in the car.

"You're going to love him, Edward. I just know it." She smiled.

"I'm sure I will, Mom. If he makes you happy, then that's what really counts. You've been single too long now." I teased.

"_I've_ been single too long? You've never had a girlfriend before in your whole 17 years of life! Who are you to talk, mister?" She teased back, full on grinning now. It was true though. I'd never had a girlfriend. Sure, girls throw themselves at me and continuously ask me on dates, but they're all fake bimbos. I'm waiting for someone worth my time to come around.

After a few minutes of driving we pulled up to a big, _glass_, house. It was absolutely gorgeous!

"Are you ready, Sweetie?" Mom asked.

"As I'll ever be." I smiled at her, getting out of the car. We walked to the front door and knocked. After waiting for about 5 seconds, a man with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door. He smiled warmly.

"Hello, dear." He greeted Mom, kissing her cheek. Hello, son. Please come on in, make yourselves at home. Have a seat, if you wish." He said, gesturing to the chairs around the table as he led us into the kitchen. We sat in the comfortable chairs.

"Edward, this is Carlisle. Carlisle, this is my son, Edward." Mom introduced us. Carlisle shook my hand.

"It's very nice to meet you, son." He said, smiling friendly at me.

"The pleasure is all mine, Sir." I smiled back.

"Please, call me Carlisle." He grinned.

"Carlisle." I agreed, nodding once.

"So, Carlisle, where's Bella? I can't wait to finally meet her. I'm very excited!" Mom gushed, looking absolutely ecstatic.

"Actually, ugh, Bella's still sleeping. I'd have woken her up, but I'd rather not come face to face with the devil." He smiled sheepishly.

"What do you mean, the 'devil'?" Mom asked curiously.

"Let's just say if you wake her up, you will have Hell to pay." He grinned, but the warning was still serious.

"We'll keep that in mind." I laughed. Just then a loud metallic ring rang through the house, sounding as if it came from upstairs. Carlisle snorted, rolling his eyes amusedly.

"Bella! What was that?!" he yelled.

"Nothing, Dad! Don't worry about it!" She yelled back angrily. Carlisle shook his head, smiling.

"She sounds upset," Esme concerned.

"Is she alright?" I wondered, too.

"Eh, she's fine. She's just not a morning person." We laughed softly, understanding what he meant.

"Are you hungry? Please feel free to look around for something to eat. There's not very much here, but I think there's some pop tarts in this cabinet." He said, pointing to a cabinet.

"Pop tarts are perfectly fine." We assured, standing up to get the pop tarts. The sound of footsteps filled the room, and our heads automatically turned toward the sound. Strutting down the stairs was the most gorgeous girl I had ever seen. Even in her pajamas and messy hair, she looked amazing. She had her head down, watching her feet, so she hadn't noticed us yet.

"Morning Dad—" She said, then stopping short after she lifted her head and noticed the strangers standing in her kitchen. She seemed surprised. Had her father not told her? "—dy." She finished slowly.

"Bella, this is Esme. And this is her son, Edward. I thought you might like to meet them since we are leaving to move into their house this afternoon." He told her, smiling. She glared at him, putting her hands on her hips, the action seemed unconsciously, like she hadn't realized she'd done it.

"Maybe a little warning next time, Dad?" She replied icily. He grinned at her.

"Sorry." He said sheepish. She rolled her eyes, dropping her arms so that they hung freely at her sides.

"Whatever." She said still angry, then in a nicer tone said, "It's nice to meet you both." She smiled shaking our hands. When our skin met, I felt an electric current run through me. not in a bad way, though. I liked it. I found myself wanting to touch her skin again.

"it's our pleasure, Bella." Mom assured, and I nodded my head in agreement, but I wasn't sure if she caught it. She smiled, though, nonetheless.

"So, I'm surprised you're not texting Chris yet." He smiled knowingly at her. I felt a pang of jealousy. Who was Chris? Was he her boyfriend? I had no reason to be jealous. She wasn't mine, no matter how much I wanted her.

_No, Edward! She's you're step-sister! It's not right!_ My rational side argued.

_Oh, be quiet. It's not like you're blood related. Go for it. _My other side said. I was pulled out of my thoughts by her beautiful laugh.

"I think he tried texting me. Remember that noise earlier? Yeah, that was my hone making friends with the wall." She smiled, shrugging her shoulders innocently. Carlisle laughed.

"Oh, Bella. What would I do without you?" He asked, still grinning. I had thought that was rhetorical, but she answered anyway.

"Well, who knows?" She questioned. "If it weren't for me, you could've gotten eaten by a hamster by now." She said amusedly. I chuckled, causing her to quickly flash me a gorgeous smile. Where was she getting this idea from? He gave her a stern look.

"First of all, that was rhetorical. Second, I thought we agreed to never bring that up again." He said. I was confused. What the hell did getting eaten by a hamster have to do with anything. She giggled melodically.

"You also agreed never to bring up what happened last Halloween, but that didn't work out so well, either. Now did it?" She questioned smugly. My curiosity got the better of me, and my question had slipped out before I could stop it.

"What happened last Halloween?"

"Let's just say when you've drunken two bottles of Vodka, and one bottle of straight up Tequila, it's not a good idea to go walking around the streets while there are people running around dressed as super-villains." She laughed. She drank? And her father didn't care? That was… odd. Carlisle laughed along with her. I smiled, nonetheless. I liked the sound of her laugh. I looked to me left and saw Mom smiling, too. I wanted to know exactly what happened that night, but I bit my tongue. Actually, if we were being truthful, I wanted to know every little thing about this girl, and I could not figure out why.

"Right, well, I'll be right back. I'm going to go put some clothes on now." Bella said, still giggling slightly.

"Alright, Bella." Carlisle said. She smiled at us one last time before turning around and rushing up the stairs.

**AN: How'd I do? Review please!!!!**


End file.
